


Days on Hoth

by deviantparker



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Hoth, M/M, Mentions of Murder, i love these rebel dorks, slightly sexual?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviantparker/pseuds/deviantparker
Summary: Luke shrugged, his arms tugging Cassian's body closer to him. "Just happy to see you."Cassian smiled. Luke was never shy with his affection, which Cassian was glad for.





	Days on Hoth

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from lukeandors on tumblr. I love these two and was very happy to write it! Hope you enjoy!

Cassian dismounted his tauntaun, snow falling off his clothes. He removed his frost covered visor and hat, shaking his hair out. A wrangler took the tauntaun’s reins from him, and he wiped the leftover snow from his jacket, glad to be back inside. Patrol on Hoth was never fun, but someone had to do it.  
Cassian walked stiffly back to base, eager to get going on whatever assignment he had next. Cassian wasn't a man who worked well with idle time; he was much happier keeping busy. 

Arms wrapped suddenly around him, and he jumped, giving a small cry. He relaxed when laughing was heard from behind him, realizing who the culprit was. He turned around, gripping the young Jedi's waist. 

"What was that for?" Cassian said roughly, but he smirked at the blonde. 

Luke shrugged, his arms tugging Cassian's body closer to him. "Just happy to see you." 

Cassian smiled. Luke was never shy with his affection, which Cassian was glad for. Otherwise he would leave Cassian in a constant state of worry. A battle in his mind over goodness, love, and how Luke deserved so much better than him; what he had done. 

But one kiss and Cassian's mind was cleared. Luke was his medicine, truly. 

Luke rested his head against Cassian's chest, and the Captain placed his chin on top of Luke's blonde head. 

"I've got somewhere to go." Cassian said, sad that he had to end this moment. 

"No you don't." Luke said. "I asked Leia to relieve you." 

Cassian raised his eyebrow. Luke rolled his eyes. 

"Come on, Cassian. You work harder than anyone on this base. You deserve a break." Luke's arms tucked beneath his jacket, wrapping around Cassian's middle. "Not to mention we haven't spent some time alone in a while." Luke pulled him tight to his body again, and kissed him fiercely, and, Force, Cassian melted. Every time felt new, and beautiful. Luke made him feel as he'd never felt before. 

And that feeling was so distracting, Cassian didn't realize Luke pulling off his jacket.

Luke ducked away quickly, pulling the jacket over himself. He laughed, smiling up at Cassian. 

"Oh!" Cassian laughed, pointing a finger at Luke. "I see what you are doing. This is all for my jacket, isn't it?" 

Luke laughed again, pulling the blue jacket tighter around him, and if it wasn't the most beautiful thing Cassian's ever heard. The chill of the icy base was now evident to Cassian, so he chased the blonde Jedi. He scooped Luke into his arms, kissing his cheek. Luke giggled again, then ran his thumb along Cassian's face. He kissed his lips gently, smiling softly. Cassian sighed. To think that someone this good could love him, touch him, a murderer- 

"Cassian," Luke snapped him out of his thoughts. "Let's go." 

"I'm going to need that back." Cassian smiled, nodding to the jacket.

"Oh you'll get it back." Luke smirked, slipping his hands underneath Cassian's shirt. "One way or another."

**Author's Note:**

> requests for fics are open at my tumblr @lukeskywalkersdaughter


End file.
